Reunited Christmas
by Five-chan
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Reunited Love cast. A holiday story from different perspectives will be posted here. This is separate from the Reunited Love plot line
1. Kai's Christmas

**Kai's POV**

_Dammit it's cold._

I buried my face deeper into my scarf so that the wind wouldn't bother me as much. I walked along the snow ladened sidewalk, passing others who were probably doing the same thing I was. Shopping. Christmas shopping to be precise. Miwa planned this Christmas party, and he somehow convinced me to go. As well, we would be doing a Secret Santa gift exchange. I had a feeling that he rigged the name picking process, because the name I picked was none other than December's. I distinctly remember the cheeky look on his face as I reached for a slip of paper.

_He's just not going to let up, is he?_

It didn't matter what he did, it wasn't going to change anything. But now I was stuck with another problem; what the hell was I supposed to get December? At this point I kind of wished that I had paid better attention to what she liked. Sure, she likes Vanguard, but I wasn't about to get her something so cliche. I decided to hop on a bus going downtown, maybe hoping for some ideas by window shopping. I found the bus stop heading downtown and stood, waiting. I took out my hand from my pocket to check the time, and winced. I had lost my gloves a few days ago, and already the bitter cold was taking its toll. My hands had become red, dry and sore. Even just slightly moving them hurt.

"Hey."

I heard a familiar voice and looked to the left. It was December. I nodded to show that I had heard her, and it went silent between us. Not that I was surprised, we don't talk to each other much.

"Do you have the time?" She asked. I took out my hand once again, trying not to show my pain, and looked at my watch. 4 minutes had past since I last checked it.

"4:15." I replied monotone.

"Thanks-" I heard her pause in the middle of her sentence. I assumed she must have noticed my hands, and sure enough she asked "ouch, what's up with your hands?" I looked at my dry red hand again before putting my hand back into my coat pocket and looking to the snowy street.

"I lost my gloves."

"Ah."

She stood with me a little longer. Glancing towards her, I noticed that she looked quite cold. She was pulling up the collar of her coat, and had begun to rub her ears, which were also quite red. The bus pulled up, and as I stepped onto it, I heard her call out "later." I didn't look back. I made my way down to the back as the bus began to pull away. I began to think.

_She looked pretty cold back there. Maybe..._

Once the bus reached downtown, I stepped off and headed to a store that sold winter attire. I picked out a grey scarf and matching hat. Once they were bought, I began to wander around, looking for one more thing. Soon I came across a specialty card store. I stepped inside for a moment and came out with the final part of December's gift. I rode the bus back and when I got to my apartment, I placed her gift in a medium sized box filled with fold tissue paper and wrapped it in gold wrapping paper. I sealed the final edge with tape and sighed.

_Finally, this is done and over with._

Christmas Eve...

"Merry Christmas!" Miwa joyfully greeted as he opened the door for me. I was unamused by his efforts to get me into the "spirit of things", and stepped into the house. I had my gift for December and carried it into the kitchen. From the corner of my eye I saw her watching me.

_She wouldn't be able to tell this is for her, would she? Whatever. If she figures it out that's great for her._

I placed it on the table and made my back to the front room where everyone else was seated. Soon Miwa's mother joined us, around 5:30.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted. Multiple replies of hello and hey and things along those lines. December and I stayed silent.

"Now, before we begin things, I just want to say it's great that everyone was able to join us today. Taishi and I really appreciate it!" Everyone around the room began to smile. "So, here's how the evening is going to go."

And so she explained what was going to happen during the night. The secret Santa gifts would come last. So for the next few hours the house was complete chaos. Cookies were baked, the tree was decorated, songs were sung ( very off key, but no one cared too much. Though that idiot Morikawa changed one of the songs to be about Kourin, and everyone ended up yelling at him to shut up). Miwa tried to get me interested in what was going on, but I could've cared less. Pretty soon, the time came for everyone to receive their gifts.

"Alright, so this is how it's going to work. I've placed each present in the same bag, so no one will know whose is who's until you get it. I will pass out each present one by one. You cannot open your gift until everyone has received theirs. Got it?" A chorus of yeses filled the room. "Okay, so lets begin!"

She took the closet bag to her and called out a name. It was Tokura. She stood up to retrieve her gift. Next was Kamui, then Emi, then Miwa, and so on and so forth. December's name was called out second last. And the last name was mine. I took my gift and sat back down.

"Everyone has a bag?" We all nodded. "Alrighty then, open them up!"

I took out a box similar to the one I gave December. I stared at it for a bit before putting it back in the bag. I couldn't have care less what was in it, though after a bit of though I had an idea of who got me. I walked over to Miwa.

"So, how do you like your gift?"

"I didn't open it."

"Why? Don't you want to know what's in it?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure whoever picked you got you something really special."

I was about to reply when Tamika came up to us.

"Miwa! You sly dog, you thought I wouldn't figure you out!"

Miwa began laughing. "Yeah, you got me. What gave it away?"

"These!" She held up an assortment of colorful spheres. "Other than Daiki you're the only one who knows these are my favourites!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" They began to laugh.

_Wait, so if it's not Miwa, then who-?_

"I really think you should open your gift." Miwa said again with a smile on his face. I briefly looked at him before leaving the living room and walking into the kitchen. I sat down, took the box back out and unwrapped the silver paper. I opened the lid and picked up a pair of new leather gloves and a bottle of hand lotion. I didn't react, but I was surprised that whoever got me knew exactly what I needed.

_Wait a minute. Exactly what I needed..._

Then I noticed something else in the box. It was a card. I opened it up to find a picture of December and I when we were younger. We had our arms around each others shoulders and had stupid expressions on our faces. The card read "**_Merry Christmas Kai. Hope you have a wonderful holiday, and maybe smile at least once? I'd really like to see that_****.**" That cinched it. The person who picked me was December. I sighed.

_December..._

I opened the bottle of lotion and spreading some of it on both of my hands. It stung a little, but soon they didn't hurt as much when I moved them. I placed everything back in the bag and stepped outside. It was a bit chilly, so I put the gloves back on. I looked up to the sky. It was cloudy, and snow was slowly falling from the sky. I heard the back door open and close.

"Well it's not too bad out, I guess."

I looked over to see December had joined me. She was wearing the hat and scarf I got her. I guess she figured out it was me. I noticed her staring at my gloves.

"I used the lotion too." I said.

"I, I'm glad it helped."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said with an unusually content tone in my voice.

"I guess" She started, "you aren't a total pain in the ass all the time." I smirked.

_Of course you'd say that. I wouldn't expect anything else._

"Same goes for you." I replied.

She smiled. Suddenly, the clouds began to part, showing a starry sky and a bright full moon.

"Beautiful." We said at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment before smiling at one another. _Looks like you got your wish._

"Merry Christmas Kai."

"Merry Christmas December."


	2. December's Christmas

**December's POV**

"Ugh, this is impossible!" I said to myself as I browsed through yet another store, leaving me with yet another failure. I was trying to buy a gift for the Secret Santa portion of the Christmas party Taishi had planned. We all drew names out of a hat, and had 1 week to get a gift. Not too complicated, except...

_Why the hell did I have to get stuck with Kai? _I groaned as I aimlessly walked into another shop. But it didn't matter where I went, I just didn't know what to get him.

_I doubt anyone would know what to get him. I mean, maybe if he talked more instead of being so anti-social- well this is Kai we're talking about. If he became social I'd grow wings and become a snow fairy._

I rolled my eyes as I left the random store._ I wish I got someone easier. I would take anyone else, heck I would've even taken Morikawa. All I'd have to do is give the idiot any grade 3 and he'd be over the moon._

I thought back to when we picked names back at Card Capital. _Now that I think about it, Taishi seemed too happy when I picked my name. I bet he rigged it! Dammit Taishi!_

I groaned and tried recalling past conversations between Kai and I, which wasn't much to work with, to see if he had said anything that would be of interest to him. No such luck.

_Should I get him something Vanguard related? No, that'd be stupid. Wait, why do I care so much? It's just a Secret Santa gift. _I already knew why, but I was too stubborn to admit it.

After wandering around a bit longer, I stopped at a small cafe for a warm beverage. I looked out the window as I drank my white hot chocolate. It began to snow, and the flakes were fat and fluffy. Usually I loved watching it snow, sometimes I even made a joke that my aunt was falling from the sky (Yuki is Japanese for snow), but I was too preoccupied with the task at hand. I was just so frustrated that I couldn't think of anything at all. And then I saw him. He was just across the street, next to a bus stop. His hands were in his coat pocket. He just stood there. After finishing my drink, I left the cafe and walked towards him, hoping to somehow lure a gift idea out of him.

"Hey." I called out casually. He looked over to me. He nodded. It became silent between us, nothing unusual. Suddenly I remembered that I had to be back by five, but when I reached for my phone I found it dead. _Just great._

I looked to Kai. "Do you have the time?" He took his left hand out from his pocket and looked at his watch.

"4:15."

"Thanks-" that's when I noticed his hand. It was red and dry and rough looking.

"Ouch. What's up with your hand?"

He briefly looked at it before putting it back in his pocket and looking back to the street. "I lost my gloves."

"Ah." A cold wind blew past us. I hiked up my coat and began to rub my ears. It was getting really cold. What I wouldn't do for a scarf or a hat. We stood together for a bit longer until the bus pulled up.

"Later." I waved to him as he boarded. I began walking in the opposite direction of the bus. _Huh, he doesn't have any gloves... Hey, that's not a bad idea._

I rushed to the nearest department store in search of winter attire. '_But I need to get him something more than this. _A lightbulb went off in my head. _Thank you brain, you're actually working today._

I picked out some hand lotion, the stuff that's for extra dry skin. After I bought the gifts, I made one more stop at a specialty card store. Once I got home, I went to my room and closed the door.

"Hey, how was shopping? Did you find what you needed?" Taishi asked through the door.

"Yeah." I replied as I wrapped. I took the medium sized box lined with silver wrapping paper and wrapped a silver ribbon around it. I looked at the finished product and smiled.

"Perfect."

Christmas Eve...

"Merry Christmas!" Taishi called out as Kai entered the house. He looked the same as when I had saw him last week, same coat, same scarf, same blank expression. He took his winter attire off and dropped off his gift in the kitchen. I briefly watched him as I sat on the couch, half listening to Tamika tell a story about her Christmas last year. Something about her uncle and champaign. I heard laughter and turned my attention back when Tamika tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?"

She sighed. "I knew you weren't paying attention."

"Sure I was."

"Oh yeah? Tell me then, what happened to the turkey when my uncle got ahold of it?"

I paused, trying to see if I heard anything about turkey. No such luck.

"Go figure, you were too busy ogling Kai."

I hit her shoulder. "I was not!"

She smiled, her eyes leering at me. "Nice try."

I groaned and drank a bit of the sparkling apple in my fancy plastic wine glass. Kai was the last to arrive, so Taishi and his mom joined us in the front room where we were all seated. It was around 5:30.

"Hey everyone!" Taishi's mom greeted. Multiple replies of hello and hey and things along those lines. Kai and I stayed silent.

"Now, before we begin things, I just want to say it's great that everyone was able to join us today. Taishi and I really appreciate it!" Everyone around the room began to smile. "So, here's how the evening is going to go."

And so she explained what was going to happen during the night. The secret Santa gifts would come last. I still wasn't sure who had picked my name. _Well that the whole point, idiot! _I mentally bonked my head.

And so, for the next few hours the house was full of Christmas cheer and on the brisk of chaos. Cookies were baked, the tree was decorated, songs were sung (a little off key, but no one seemed to mind. Though Morikawa changed one of the songs to be about Kourin, and we had to stop him before it got out of hand), and I have to say, I actually had a bit of fun. Pretty soon, the time came for everyone to receive their gifts.

"Alright, so this is how it's going to work. I've placed each present in the same bag, so no one will know whose is who's until you get it. I will pass out each present one by one. You cannot open your gift until everyone has received theirs. Got it?" A chorus of yeses filled the room.

"Okay, so lets begin!" She took the closet bag to her and called out a name. It was Misaki. She stood up to retrieve her gift. Next was Kamui, then Emi, then Taishi, and so on and so forth. My name was called out second last. And the last name was Kai. He took his gift and sat back down.

"Everyone has a bag?" We all nodded. "Alrighty then, open them up!"

I looked in my bag and pulled out a medium sized box, similar to the one I had packed Kai's gift into. I unwrapped the gold paper and took off the lid. I gasped. Inside the box surrounded by gold tissue paper was a grey wool knit scarf and a matching hat. I took them out of the box and tried on the hat. It fit snuggly and felt so soft. The scarf felt nice and warm around my neck. I couldn't believe it, it was exactly what I needed.

_But the only one who knew that I needed a hat and scarf was-_ I smirked. _Taishi_.

Just then, something else caught my eye. It was tapped to the top of the box. Peeling off the tape, I got a closer look. It was a Vanguard card, but instead of a unit, it was a picture of Taishi, Kai and I when we were younger. Where the units skill would be was a description that read "**_Merry Christmas, from your secret Santa. Hope your Christmas is a fun as our times together._**" I smiled. _That's... That's so sweet._

I placed the scarf and hat back into the box, resting the card on top, placed the lid back on and carried my box over to where Taishi was. He was talking with Tamika.

"You really had to be so mushy with the card, huh?" He turned to me.

"Sorry, what?"

"The card" I repeated, "you know, the Vanguard card with our picture."

He shook his head. "Deca, I didn't choose you."

I was stunned. "What?"

"Yeah, I chose Tamika." He said, looking towards her. "I got her a new case for her phone, as well as some jaw breakers."

"As soon as I saw the candy, I knew that Miwa picked my name, he's the only one besides Daiki that knows I'm crazy about these!" She giggled.

"But, if you didn't choose me, then-" I gasped, my eyes widening in realization. _No, don't tell me... The person who chose my name... Was Kai_?!

I looked around the room, but he was no where to be found.

"If you're looking for him, he went into the back. He actually though I was his secret Santa too." He smiled cheekily. I walked through the kitchen to the back door. Sure enough, I could see Kai through the fogged up glass sliding doors. _It must be chilly outside if the windows have fogged up._

I opened the box again and took out the scarf and hat. I looked at them before putting them back on. _Kai, Kai picked these out for me... I never would have guessed._

I open the door and stepped out. "Well, it's not too bad out, I guess." I said aloud. Kai didn't say anything. The usual silence between us took over. I looked over to take a peak at Kai, and was surprised at what I saw. Kai had put on the gloves I got for him.

"I used the lotion too." He said suddenly. I tucked my chin into my scarf to hide my smile.

"I, I'm glad it helped."

He nodded. "Thanks." His voice, it sounded different, like he was pleased. _Jeez Kai, sometimes I hate even the thought of you, but you do have your moments._

"I guess" I started, "you aren't a total pain in the ass all the time."

He smirked. "Same goes for you."

Normally I would have been offended, but for some reason I wasn't. Maybe it was because it was of the holiday spirit or something. Whatever it was, it was putting me in a good mood. Suddenly, the clouds began to part, showing a starry sky and a bright full moon.

"Beautiful." We said at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment before smiling at one another. _Looks like I got my wish after all_.

"Merry Christmas Kai."

"Merry Christmas December."


	3. Happy New Year

*waves* Hello everyone it's Five-chan!

Im here because, well, it's the last day of 2013 (it may already be 2014 for some of you) and no, while this is not a new chapter, it will be the last post of the year. I just want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following me and my story. I didn't think I'd do much of anything when I joined in September, but I'm so lucky to have such amazing readers.

So, from me and the Reunited Love cast;

**Everyone: We wish you all a happy and healthy new year!**


End file.
